Pool Side Pranks
by CSIaddict
Summary: *~* N/S *~* A 419 at a Summerlin pool can only bring fun for our two favorite CSIs. This is for the N/S shippers Group!


Hey Everybody!

I'm back for the moment!  I know that I haven't beent the best writer this summer.  Actually this is the first thing I have written since my update of the Burning Truth over 2 months ago.  Please don't laugh, I am a little rusty and my spell check sux.

This is in response to the conversation on the Nick/Sara Shippers Yahoo Group.  You guys rock!

~Jax

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, or football teams.  Need I say more?

Pool Side Pranks 

*In the Breakroom*

"They are too!"

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Nick, there is no way that the Cowboys are going to beat the Eagles!  Donavan McNabb is just too good."

"Oh yeah and how many Super Bowl rings do the Eagle have? Huh? What was that? None?  And the Cowboys have how many? I think I heard the numer 3?"

"You can't count-"

"Children! Children!  Please enough shouting!  I don't need a headache even before shift starts!"

Catherine's voice of authority silenced the room for a few seconds at least.

"Yeah, well Warrick started it." Nick muttered under his breath.

"What?!?!  I did not!  You were the one-"

"Guys!" Sara had finally broken in on the coversation.  "Does it really matter?  It's just football."  She sipped her coffee and watched amused at the looks Warrick and Nick gave her before continuing.  "The only reason to watch it would be to see all those men in tight pants run around on a field."  Sara shared a smile with Catherine.

"What are crazy?"

"She's insane!"

Before either man could defend themselves, Grissom walked in and stopped the quarrel.

"Ok, we have two 419s.  Warrick and Catherine, your with me.  Dead body on the Paris Hotel."

"On the hotel?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah, he was found on the roof by a news helicopter.  Brass is meeting us there."

"Great,"  Warrick took the assignment slip and left with Catherine.

"Nick and Sara, dead man found in a Summerlin pool.  Mother found him, his wife is still missing."  He handed Sara the slip. "Vega is going to met you there."

"Got it, see ya."

The duo walked out of the breakroom and into the locker room to gather their things.  

"So Sara, you up for going to breakfast again after shift?"

They had been going out on occasion.  Both knew that there was more between them than that, but both were afraid of taking their relationship any futher in hopes not to ruin their friendship.

"Sure, as long as I get to drive."  She smiled at him and he just chuckled. 

"Deal."

The ride to the crime scene was uneventful.  Nick and Sara chatted about nothing in particular.

They arrived to a scene of flashing lights and yellow crime scene tape.  Nick and Sara grabbed their kits and headed over to the detective.  

"Ok this looks pretty open and shut, but someone is still going to get wet tonight.  Our floater is Ricky Ricardo.  38, 5 foot 11.  He made all of his money from a dot-com buisness.  He is married to a Lucy Ricardo, also 38 and also missing.  I talked to the mother, their marrige was going downhill.  I am going to interview her again"

"Ok thanks Vega."

Sara started snapping photos of the pool and Nick had begun putting on some rubber gloves.  They moved over to the edge of the pool.

"So, when was the last time you went for a swim?"

"Nope, uh uh, I am not getting in that pool.  I have on a white shirt and I am not wearing one of those jumpsuites all night. Nope can't make me."

"Aww come on Sar.  Like I want to get in anymore than you do."

"You know Nick, it's not about what you want."  She moved closer to him while licking her lips.  Nick's heart beat faster.  "It's about what I need, and what I need now is to not get wet."

She moved her lips closer to his and placed her hand on his chest.  Before Nick knew what was happening, he was falling backwards into the pool.  When he surfaced for air, he found Sara laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny temping a guy like that then push him into a pool?"

Sara stopped laughing for a second before bursing out with the answer of "YES!" and she continued to laugh.

"You are going to pay Miss Sidle."

"Oh I'm shaking in boots Stokes.  Just collect the evidence.  The sooner you do the faster you can get out of the pool."

"Ok Ok"

Nick swam around looking for anything that would be useful to the case while plotting his revenge.  

He had an idea.  He took out his now ruined flashlight from his pocket.

"Hey Sara come here!  I think I found something!"

"What?" She crouched down to get a better look at what he was holding up.

"I don't know what it might do with the case…"

Sara reched out to grab it, and that's when Nick took advantage of the opportunity.  He grabbed her arm and pulled.  She came head over heels into the pool.  

Nick started to laugh as he watched her resurface.

"NICK!!!  You are a dead man!!!  I can't believe you just did that!"

"I told you I would get you back!"

Sara was too angry to say anything coherant so in her anger, she started to splash water at him. 

"Hey Hey! Ok ok I get the point."  Nick reached out and tried to grab her hands.  Once he was succesful, he pulled her close to him.  Their lips were inches apart.

"Uh Sara."

"Yeah?"

"I want to say I'm sorry."

He pulled her closer and their lips brushed together.  Sara pulled back for a moment.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry too."

She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him with all of her heart.

Sara knew at that moment, she could never live without the man in front of her and when she looked deep into his eyes, she saw that the feeling was mutual.  

"Hey Nick,"

"Yeah?"

"After we go out to breakfast, do you maybe want to come over my place and hang out?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Fine 

Did you like it?  Did it suck?  Tell me on a review!  I welcome everything!

~Jax


End file.
